


Picture This

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>I will give you my finest hour. The one I spent watching you shower.</i>" (Blondie, 'Picture This') </p><p>Written for the prompt of 'Niall secretly watching and jerking off to Harry and Louis having sex. They are unaware they're being watched and don't find out.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

Niall slid back the glass door to his suite and stepped outside. The paving was warm beneath his bare feet, and the night air heavy with the scent of flowers he didn't recognise. Too wired from the concert to sleep yet, he wandered slowly around the enclosed courtyard. There were dim lights set in the foliage, enough for him to make out where he was stepping, but it was late enough that the main lights had been turned off and the shadows were black and concealing.

Most of the other rooms leading off the courtyard were in darkness, and it was a vague need for company that drew him towards the lit-up windows opposite. There were heavy curtains drawn across the glass doors, but just as he was about to knock, a smaller window to the side was thrown open and a cloud of steam billowed out.

"Oi, where's my drink?" 

It was Harry's voice, and for a startled second Niall thought he was talking to him, until an indignant reply came from somewhere further inside.

"What did your last servant die of?" 

It was unmistakeably Louis, and Niall smiled with a tolerant roll of his eyes. He'd tried knocking on Louis door earlier, and got no response. Should have guessed he'd be in Harry's room. 

Niall moved closer to the window, opening his mouth to call out a greeting. As he glanced inside though, the words became a stifled noise of surprise as he found himself looking directly at a completely naked Harry.

This wasn't in and of itself a terribly unusual occurrence, given Harry's propensity for shedding his clothes at the slightest excuse, but this time he was also standing in the shower, and Harry nude _and_ wet was a definitely sight to behold. 

Harry had his back to him, and Niall couldn't tear himself away. It was a wetroom rather than an ordinary bathroom, and so there was no inconvenient shower curtain or condensation-fogged screen in the way of him getting a complete eyeful.

As Niall stood there, petrified of being caught but frozen to the spot, Harry squeezed shower gel into his hand and proceeded to soap himself, fingers sliding over wet skin with a brisk purpose that was enough to make Niall's breathing get steadily faster.

Suds cascaded temptingly over the curve of Harry's arse, and Niall was just thinking this was a damn sight more erotic than the last porno he'd seen when Harry abruptly turned round to rinse his back. Niall jerked backwards with guilty haste, sure he'd be seen, but Harry's eyes were screwed shut against the water.

Biting his lip, Niall crept close again, knowing he was chancing his luck but wanting at least a sneaky peak at everything Harry had to offer before he left. 

It had been a while since they'd all showered together and Niall couldn't recall the exact circumstances, some sporting thing probably. Harry hadn't had half as many tattoos back then, and neither had he been quite so tall and - well defined. 

Niall blew out a quiet sigh of appreciation for his friend's body, thinking to himself that it didn't count as _that_ weird if he didn't actually stare at his cock, except then the trail of soap suds over Harry's stomach made him wonder what Harry looked like when he came all over that damn butterfly, and Niall had let out a quiet whimper before he realised what he was doing.

Harry actually looked up at that, frowning slightly at the half-heard noise, and Niall held his breath, praying he was far enough back in the garden that Harry, standing under a bright light himself, couldn't see out.

At that moment Louis appeared in the doorway clutching a beer and Niall breathed a sigh of relief as Harry's attention was distracted. Louis was wearing soft grey flannel shorts and a loose vest top, swigging out of the bottle he was holding.

"Where's mine?" Harry asked and Louis shrugged.

"You were too long, I drank it." He grinned. "Are you gonna be long? I'm bored."

Harry held his hand out and wiggled his fingers. "Gimme. And if you're that bored, why don't you join me?"

"Because I already showered at the arena and some of us don't take hours over it." Louis teased Harry by twitching the bottle just out of reach before relenting and letting him take it. 

"There's more of me to wash," Harry said indistinctly, swallowing beer. Louis let the jibe pass, and Niall got the distinct impression it was because he'd been distracted by Harry's lips around the neck of the bottle. He couldn't blame him.

Louis reached out to take back his beer and squealed as Harry flicked water at him.

"Fucker!" 

Harry grinned. "What? You want it back, come and get it."

Louis pursed his lips and dived at him, clothes and all, under the spray of the shower. From Niall's vantage point in the window, it seemed there was a lot more scuffling and wrestling going on than strictly necessary, and that neither seemed particularly concerned with gaining overall possession of the bottle. In fact after a minute or so Harry put it down on a ledge so he could put both arms around Louis and kiss him properly.

The struggling slowed to a pace that was definitely more at the groping end of the spectrum and Niall shifted awkwardly. His legs were aching from trying to keep still for so long and he knew he should leave before he was seen, but - the water from the shower was steadily soaking into Louis' shorts until they were plastered darkly against the curves of his hips and buttocks, and Niall couldn't bring himself to stop looking.

Harry was lifting Louis' top over his head, and as he stepped back to pull it right off Niall realised with a slight shock he had an erection. Niall took a physical step backwards, as the fact he was intruding on a private moment finally became too blatant to ignore. 

He couldn't pass it off as watching two mutual friends mucking about, not any more, not when Louis' hand was moving so deliberately on Harry's wet cock, or when Harry was pushing Louis' shorts down so he could step out of them, clearly as hard as Harry, or when they were moving back together, slick with water and utterly lost in each other.

Niall tried to make himself turn around and go back to his room. He was achingly, guiltily hard himself by now, and he really, _really_ needed to go somewhere that he could touch himself without anybody seeing.

Somehow though, he'd taken a step forward again, until he was closer than he'd been before. Trusting to the steam and darkness to hide him, and the fact that Harry and Louis had eyes only for each other, he inched the window open wider for a better view. 

Harry was holding Louis against him, splayed fingers dimpling the skin of his buttocks. They were pushing against each other, beer long forgotten, kissing hard and desperately.

Niall closed his eyes for a despairing second and gave in, sliding his hand down to where his own erection was pushing out the crotch of his sweatpants. He'd showered himself earlier and had no underwear on beneath, was only wearing loose trousers and a thin t-shirt, but he was sweating so much now that even this felt too constricting. 

He palmed himself through the cloth, promising himself that any second now he'd leave, go and jerk himself off in a darkened room where no-one could see his shame. And then Louis sank to his knees and took Harry into his mouth, and Niall went a bit lightheaded.

Watching Louis sucking on Harry's dick, Niall felt his own give a lurch of approval, and furtively slid his hand inside his waistband. 

His cock was hot and swollen in his hand, and he stroked himself quickly, not taking his eyes away from the events unfolding inside the room. Harry's hands were tangled in Louis' hair, and Louis was working him hard and fast, head bobbing over his groin with a noisy enthusiasm that made Niall tighten his grip on himself in envious arousal.

Just when Niall thought he was in real danger of coming into the flowerbed he seemed to be standing in, Louis pulled back and stood up. For a second Niall had the horrible feeling he'd groaned out loud in protest, but it turned out to be Harry. 

"Turn round." Louis smirked, reaching for something behind them, and Harry did as he was told, bending slightly to brace himself on the tiled wall without being asked.

"Oh, fuck me sideways," Niall mouthed in silent torment, as he realised what they were going to do. His trousers had slipped to his thighs by now, the insistent movement of his hand pushing them ever downward, and his cock was almost entirely exposed. If anyone came by now there was no way he could pass it off as just being out for a walk.

 _Evening officer. Just out for a wank,_ Niall thought to himself, then had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggle that followed it. He had the belatedly nasty thought that he really hoped there wasn't any CCTV out here, and decided he was too far gone to care.

Louis was slicking himself up with something, lube presumably, or maybe just soap, Niall couldn't tell. He took advantage of the fact they were both now facing mostly away from him to sidle close enough to lean against the wall, breathlessly enraptured by the scene playing out in front of him.

He was near enough to hear Harry's quiet groan when Louis pushed inside him, even over the splashing of the shower. Niall's free hand clenched in the material of his trousers, half-attempting to keep them up and half from a full-body struggle not to make a sound. He was normally unselfconsciously loud when masturbating, but to give himself away at this stage would be fatal. 

In the shower, Louis was thrusting into Harry as energetically as he'd been sucking him earlier, gripping his hips with what looked to Niall like bruising force and making Harry rock bodily forward with every stroke. Harry was apparently jerking himself off, Niall could see his elbow moving at the side, but his attention was fixed on the way Louis was fucking him; long, hard strokes, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside him. 

Louis was keeping up a muttered litany of swear words, encouragements and obscenities, but Harry just gave out quiet, wordless groans of pleasure, despite the fact that to Niall it looked almost painfully rough.

Niall's own fingers were sticky with pre-come now, his throat dry from panting, and he'd resigned himself to the fact he was apparently going to get himself off watching two of his best friends having sex, whilst stood in a hotel garden with his trousers round his knees.

He watched greedily as Harry was the first to come, losing his load in thick streaks against the dark blue tiles, and felt his own orgasm building with every second. He'd assumed Louis would carry on as he was until he came as well, but to his surprise he pulled out and spun Harry round into his arms, kissing him more gently than Niall had imagined possible. 

There was a moment of almost perfect stillness, then Louis hit his climax, pushing his hard cock up against Harry's stomach, and this time it really was come that was splattered across Harry's butterfly tattoo.

Niall came with a sudden spasm that took him almost by surprise, the last sight being enough to finish him. His release soaked warmly into his t-shirt and, he suspected, was dripping off his chin. 

Worried that they'd heard his helpless moan at the moment of orgasm, Niall risked a look back into the bathroom. Thankfully, Harry and Louis remained oblivious, standing quietly in each other's arms, letting the water wash them clean.

Niall ducked slowly out of sight and stumbled away, pulling his trousers up awkwardly and wincing as the wet cloth stuck to his legs. He'd need another shower himself now. And as he made his way back to the safety of his own room, he knew exactly what he’d be picturing as he did so.

\--


End file.
